Rainbow
by Misty Narumi
Summary: Allen and co. have been asked to repaint the walls of the Order after another accident with Komurin. AllenxLenalee, KroryxMiranda


Chii-kun- "Whee!! Fan-fic writing spree!!"

Miranda- "….you're hyper, aren't you?"

Chii-kun- "Hmm… must be the chocolate." (grins) "Happy belated 4th of July everyone!"

Miranda- "…. Chii-kun does not own D. gray man."

**Rainbow **

Lavi groaned as he vertically swiped the paintbrush against the wall. The paintbrush was covered with yellow paint. Newspapers were spread on the floor and a few paint buckets were laid beside Lavi. He wore a blue long-sleeved shirt with a V-cut on his chest and white long pants that had some dry paint blobs. Everyone was barefoot.

He, Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Krory, and Miranda have been asked to repaint the damaged walls of the Order after Komurin IV, or was it Komurin V? Komurin III? …whatever… went on a crazy rampage when given coffee.

"This is boring!" Lavi whined.

"Che! Stop complaining, baka Usagi!" Kanda grunted. He stood a few distances away from the red-head. "And rainbow is a stupid color for the walls!!" He was currently coloring his wall green. He wondered why Komui wanted the walls to be painted in a rainbow color after the walls have been fixed. He had a few green paint blobs on his white blouse and dark pants.

"Rainbow is a collection of different colors, BaKanda," Allen remarked bluntly . "Not a single color."

Kanda shot a death glare towards the red colored wall. "That was not what I meant, Moyashi!" he said indignantly.

"It seemed like it," Allen inquired. He then teased, "Does little BaKanda get scary nightmares from rainbows?"

Kanda gritted his teeth irritably. He tossed his paintbrush aside then marched towards Allen. As he was about to attack Allen with Mugen and Allen readied himself in a pose, Kanda stopped when he was splashed in the face with orange paint.

"Kanda, there will be no fighting," Lenalee chided, pointing her paint brush at Kanda, while her free hand was on her hips. A few blobs of paint were on her hands, purple tank top, and blue shorts.

Kanda's eyebrow twitched as he tried to ignore the loud snickers from Lavi, Miranda, Krory, and Allen. He then turned away with a, "Che!"

Lenalee swiftly glanced back at Allen with a stern look. She sighed in almost disbelief. "Allen-kun, what am I going to do with you?" She also didn't know why her older brother wanted the walls to be the color of the rainbow. It was somewhat unusual of him, although he is strange sometimes.

"Lenalee, it was all in today's fun," he grinned playfully.

"Fun, huh?" A mischievous smirk spread across on her lips. She dipped her paintbrush in her orange paint bucket, then splashed some paint onto Allen. Orange paint splattered on his white hair and blouse and dark pants.

"Oops!" she chuckled innocently. "You make a cute pumpkin, Allen-kun," she admitted. Lavi laughed heartily after seeing what Lenalee had done. Miranda choked from holding her laughter as Krory tried to calm her down.

Allen's widened a little in realizing what Lenalee had done. He felt an inch of revenge in his mind and attack her, but his gentleman manners let that thought slide. However, a thought passed his mind that he could use a certain trump card. He smirked.

"Lenalee…" he dipped his hands in the red paint bucket. He approached her and embraced her, drawing her close to him. Lenalee flushed and shrieked. Lavi crowed. Kanda ignored.

Allen ruffled her hair a little, then broke the embrace. He laughed heartily as Lenalee looked shocked. Her hair was covered in red paint blobs and her top and shorts were mostly covered in orange.

"Allen-kun!"

"You make a cute pumpkin too, Lenalee," he joked.

Lenalee frowned into a pout, then chuckled. "We're even."

Allen glanced at Kanda then a mischievous grin showed on his lips. He took the red paint and poured some into the white paint bucket. He mixed the colors with his hands until it looked a lovely pink. Then he picked up his paintbrush with red paint and threw it square at Lavi's head as it flew passed over Kanda's head (Kanda had bent down to dip his paint brush in his bucket).

"OW!!" Lavi winced as the paintbrush made a direct hit to his head. He toppled towards the side a little, then shot a glare at Allen. Allen didn't have any remorse as he made a few hand gestures, then pointed to Kanda. He then winked.

Lavi stared warily at Allen for a moment and deciphered his young friend's message. He glanced towards Kanda with a mischievous grin.

Kanda continued to paint and minding his own business as Lavi and Allen sneaked up behind him. He scowled as he sensed their presence and as he reached for his Mugen…. the two "idiots" shouted in his ears from the top of their lungs.

"YU BAKANDA!!!"

Kanda winced and as he was about to slice their throats, he noticed and felt is Mugen wasn't on his belt.

"Yu…. Lookin for this?" Lavi mocked as he swished Mugen horizontally. He was a few feet away from Kanda.

Kanda growled angrily, clenching his fist until his knuckles turned white. And in seconds, he then became startled as Allen dumped a bucket of pink paint over his head.

"Moyashi!!!"

Allen laughed. "To put it plain simple for your brain of yours, BaKanda, I just don't like you." He gave him a raspberry and stuck his tongue childishly at him. "And by the way, pink suits you!"

Lavi cracked up as tears escaped his eyes as he rolled on the floor. Miranda, Krory, and Lenalee laughed and couldn't control their outburst laughter.

Kanda scowled and thought: Screw Mugen, he has paint …wait… scratch that…. Baka Usagi!!! Baka Moyashi!! Kanda glowered at the two troublemakers, who just gave each other a high-five.

"You two are SO FREAKIN DEAD!!!" He declared angrily. "THIS IS WAR!!" He snatched his bucket and chased after the two down the halls. Lavi and Allen ran away like crazy madmen and laughing like one. Lavi held Mugen captive and he had given his yellow bucket to Allen to hold.

It took a few moments for Krory, Miranda, and Lenalee to grasp for breath. Krory and Miranda thought they had never laughed in their life like they did a few minutes ago; the type of laughter full of joy and fun.

Miranda glanced worriedly at Lavi and Allen who were currently having a paint war with Kanda. "Are they going to be all right?"

"They'll be fine," Krory assured. He stared at his female friend for a moment. Months had passed since they first met and grew to know each other. Even though he still had some feelings for his past love, Eliade, he somehow had begun to have certain feelings for the meek woman.

"Krory?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, I'm fine."

Miranda stared him with concern. She then chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You have paint on your lips," she replied with a simple smile.

Just as Krory was about to feel for paint on his lips, he became astonished when Miranda pressed her lips against his. He blushed, his heart raced rapidly as blood quickly rushed in his veins. He wrapped his arm around her petite waist and drew her close to him. Miranda didn't care as blue paint was brushed on her clothes; and vice versa for Krory as purple paint was brushed against his pale cheeks.

Lenalee sighed dreamily as she stared at the couple. She had always thought they would make a cute couple when they first met. She then became startled when a mix of yellow and green paint splashed on her. She glared at Kanda, Lavi, and Allen as they continued on their crazy spree as paint flew everywhere.

The romantic moment was interrupted when paint was splashed on the new couple.

Krory, Miranda, and Lenalee declared that it is officially war!

Few moments later as Reever entered the hallway where the exorcists were painting, he stood completely stunned. After a few moments of coming to his senses, he heaved a heavy sigh. The halls and everything have turned into a complete mess! Though Komurin was worse.

"What's going on here?"

Reever became startled for a moment as he suddenly heard a certain voice from behind. "Supervisor!"

Komui gaped as he saw the rainbow colors spread everywhere.

The next day, Komui asked the six exorcists to recolor the walls and everything that was covered in rainbow colors. The six exorcists had been covered with a mixture of colors after the paint war. He ignored the protests and complaints. He confessed that he wanted to see what the inside looked like with rainbow colors and now that he did, he wanted the walls to be painted to its original plain color.

"Isn't it ironic that there are six colors of the rainbow and there are six of you?" Komui grinned playfully.

The six exorcists didn't reply, but only had one thing in mind: they vowed to kill him one day.

"And have I forgot to mention that rainbow represents the color of friendship?"

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chii-kun- "How was this one-shot?"

Miranda- "… what gave you the idea of a rainbow?"

Chii-kun- (grins mischievously) "hehehe… colors of the Dark Signers from Yugioh 5ds."

Miranda- "…… (shudders at a certain thought) …. And screw Mugen, he has paint?"

Chii-kun- "ahaha! After hearing/reading yugioh abridged references/phrases so many times, it gets to you." XDDDD

Miranda- "…. Wasn't it "screw the rules, I have money?"

Chii-kun- "hehehehe…."

Miranda- "…Read and Review."


End file.
